LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Thursday 3rd November 2016' *Brookmill Park: 2 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Rainham: 2 Tree Sparros with 25 Chaffinch in hedgerow along Coldharbour Lane (Fraser Simpson) *Woodberry Wetlands: 2 Wigeon, Teal, Reed Bunting, Coal Tit, ~70 Fieldfare heading W, huge numbers of Woodpigeon visible to the E heading S, my guesstimate 15,000 between 7:15 and 8am (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 2nd November 2016' *Alexandra Park: Fieldfare, Chiffchaff, passage of Woodpigeon evident pre 7am (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 8,790 Woodpigeon SW, 10 Stock Dove, Yellowhammer, 24 Chaffinch, Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 2 Meadow Pipit, 5 Lapwing on mud, Green Sandpiper, 10 Snipe (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Finchley (Garden): 30 Ring-necked Parakeets SW. (An Autumn garden record. My record count is 505 from the end of May this year.) (Samuel Levy) *Crayford Marshes: c40 Wigeon, 20+ Teal, f Pochard SE over Darent mouth, 3+ Little Egret, male Marsh Harrier along Darent creek, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 30+ Lapwing, 6+ Redshank, Curlew, Rock Pipit, 10+ Meadow Pipit, 15+ Fieldfare, 4+ Redwing, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Crossness 2 Little Egret, 7 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing,(Ralph Todd) *Foots Cray Meadows: pair Gadwall, 2 Teal, 2 Little Grebe, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler heard briefly 3 times, 4+ Chiffchaff, 15+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 5+ Siskin, 2+ Bullfinch (Ian Stewart, Mike Amos) *Greenwich : 2 Peregrines seen over Woodlands Park Road 0730, female circling low and calling then the male flew by heading to the woods behind Maze Hill Station, the female headed off towards Greenwich Park (Richard Green) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Kingfisher, Blackcap f (John Bushell) *Hogsmill Water Treatment Works: 8 Shoveler, 1000 Black-headed Gull (970 E), 1040 Herring Gull E, Buzzard, 530 Woodpigeon (500 SW), Skylark over, Meadow Pipit over, Chiffchaff, Bullfinch, 2 Lesser Redpoll over, 10 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *Kensington Gardens: Northern Gannet seen flying over by David Element -- picture on my blog (Ralph Hancock) *King George V Reservoir: Rock Pipit, Buzzard, Goldeneye, Peregrine, Barn Owl & Diver spp. initially thought to be Red-throated but some doubts have now been raised. Some dodgy photos are on twitter @chris_farthing (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) - Hi Chris, looking at the first photo, I would say that it was a Red-throated Diver on structure - forget the plumage (JR) Thanks, I agree and also think the first pic shows a slightly upcurved bill, but others have viewed same pictures and favour Black-throated (CF) Chris, agreed photos aren't wholly conclusive but would suggest head posture and lack of white 'wheel arch' (black throat) favour RTD (Dan Barrett) '' *Lamorbey Park: Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 2 Kingfisher (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead: 1 Common Buzzard circling - viewed distantly from Randalls Way (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Water Pipit (Grazing Marsh), 3 Peregrine (Charing X Hosp.), 1 Stonechat (Wader Scrape), 1 Grey Wagtail (between WWF and Dulverton hides) - all 2.30-4pm (Mike Wheeler) *M25 Jct 17 ish: 3 Red Kite, 2 Buzzard (Samuel Levy) *Oakwood (Prince George Ave, N14): Red Kite 15:00 (Robert Callf) *Oxleas Wood: Goldcrests, 2 Firecrest, Goldfinch, Chaffinch, Jackdaw, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, fm, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, Coal Tit (Ron Turner) *Purfleet: 1 Raven, 55 Golden Plover, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 54 Dunlin, 42 Redshank, 168 Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 2 Shelduck, 32 Wigeon, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 20 Great Black-backed Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Regent's Park: '''Firecrest' - female trapped and ringed this morning in area with no public access (Bill Haines) *Richmond Park: Pen Ponds area - 13 Teal, 65 Pochard, Little Egret, ad m Peregrine perched, Buzzard, 4 Water Rail, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 4 Skylark NW, 3 Stonechat (J.Wilczur) *St Cuthbert's Church Garden, Fordwych Rd NW2: Tawny Owl hooting in early morning (Andrew Verrall) *Streatham (looking over Croydon): 07.15-08.00, c2000 Woodpigeons S/SW (Peter Newmark) *Sutcliffe Park: 4 Greylag, 2 Tufted Duck, 4 Common Gull, Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting (Conrad Ellam) *Thamesmead Golf Course to Crossness Thames Foreshore 425 Teal, 7 Gadwall, 2 Wigeon, 120 Lapwing, 25 Redshank, 62 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 20 Black-tailed Godwit, Snipe, 276 Black-headed gulls, 7 Lesser Black-backed gulls, 1 Great Black-backed gull, Cetti's Warbler, Grey Wagtail, Common Buzzard. 2 common Seal (Ralph Todd) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Rock Pipits by basin behind Lockwood, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Meadow Pipit, Song Thrush and Cettis Warbler (latter 3 around Warwick reservoirs) (Simon Worsfold) *Barnes Wetlands: 2 Water pipits at wildside Hide *Woodford Green: Song Thrush, Goldcrest, fly over Common Snipe (heading North), Common Buzzard framed by 20+ Ring-necked Parakeets and Red Kite drifting West all am (Ken Murray) 'Tuesday 1st November 2016' *Alexandra Park: 3 Goldeneye found 0645 then flew at 0718 possibly to 2 additional birds, the first site record for 5/6 years, also Fieldfare & Redwing heard (Bob. Watts, Gareth Richards). *Battersea Park: 9 Shoveler, 125 Gadwall, 2 Snipe, 1 Water Rail, 3 Skylark S, 2 alba Wagtail S, 9 Fieldfare SW, 4 Redwing, 46 Blackbird, Firecrest near Rowen Gate, 13 Goldcrest, 2 Redpoll sp SW (Nick Senior) did you see Snipe/Water Rail round pond area with low water-level? I haven't been to look (Michael Mac) hi Snipe seen in flight, Water Rail on north side of main lake viewed from south side (NPS) *Brent Reservoir: Muscovy Ducks; Vis-mig 07.30-11.30: 85+ Fieldfare in one big flock, 14 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 11 Song Thrush (most ever totals this year) 38 Greenfinch (prob highest totals ever also), 21 Goldfinch, 56 Chaffinch, 2nd Green Sandpiper of Autumn migrating high, calling towards west then into fog, Day total 280 birds + Green Sandpiper feeding North Marsh (Magnus Andersson, Andrew Verrall) * Judd Street, Kings Cross: Marsh Harrier mobbed by Crows east at 07:33am. (Dante Shepherd) Pictures on Twitter @wildinLDN - photo looks very good - well done : ) (JR) *Lamorbey Park: Pair Mute Swan inc ringed 4AOC back again, Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 6+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Water Pipit, 2 Siskin, 3 Stonechat, 1 Pintail, 5 Snipe, 9 Redwing (S), 4 Water Rail, 1 Sparrowhawk (WWT Website) *Rainham RSPB: 3 Marsh Harrier, 4 Pintail, 1 Avocet, 2 Curlew on Aveley Bay, 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk at Ferry Lane (John Cadera) *Redbridge Lakes, Woodford Bridge: Kingfisher, up to 2 Snipe, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, 4 Ring-necked Parakeets, Great Spotted Woodpecker, up to 3 Jays, 2 Long-tailed Tits, Tufted Duck (uncommon here). Also 2 Green Woodpeckers, 5 Pied Wagtails on adjacent cricket pitch (Alan Hobson). *Richmond Park: Jack Snipe with Common Snipe west side upper pen pond - view either from east side or causeway, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (J.Wilczur) *Petts Wood: Firecrest with Goldcrests in hollies by bridle path at end of Riverwood Lane, 2+ Redwing, 500+ Ring-necked Parakeet pre-roost c16.20 (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Grey Heron N, Sparrowhawk in garden twice, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * St James's Park: Kingfisher and 9 roving Redwing (Frank Nugent). * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 4 Redwing, 2 Grey Wagtail, Bullfinch, 8 Teal (John Colmans) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Pheasant still also 8+ Goldcrest (Bob Watts) * Trent Park: Meadow Pipit, 8 Blackbird, 3 Song Thrush, Chiffchaff, 10 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 3 Bullfinch 1 m 2 f feeding on bramble and nettle seeds, Weasel Old Golf Course (Robert Callf) Where were the Bullfinch Robert? HB The Bullfinches were along 'The Gully' at the 'Old Golf Course' at approx TQ 288 977, who is HB? - R Callf. Sorry - where is the "Old Golf Course"? I only know the new one. Thanks Robert. Harringay Birder (HB) The 'Old Golf Course' is the area N of the lakes in Trent Park -'' ''grid ref already provided - R Callf * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Woodcock flushed from Chat's Paddock, 3 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 1 Skylark S, c40 Goldfinch, 2 Stonechat, 14 Meadow Pipit, 1 Sparrowhawk, (Louis Freeland-Haynes) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}